Falleci's victim:Fied White
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Falleci sangat penasaran dengan Huruf Frios Fied yang mengandung kekuatan. Apapun caranya, ia akan mendapatkan Fied. Mulai dari banyak kiriman, kelelawar sampai kekerasan yang di luar dugaan


"Apa ini?", tanyaku.

Ada banyak sekali bungkusan di kamarku. Kebanyakan coklat dengan berbagai kertas undangan bercorak darah. Tertulis dari Falleci, gadis vampire dari villain divisi 9. Dia mengajakku ke mansionnya untuk makan bersama.

Aku curiga…

Kenapa begitu? Karena dia selalu membujukku untuk membuka segel – huruf Frios di tubuhku entah kenapa. Tiap kali bertemu, lontaran pertanyaan yang dia ucapakan adalah _'tolong buka perbanmu, aku ingin lihat segelmu'_. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa akibatnya. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa dia bersikukuh sampai begini. Sudah sampai seminggu dia begini.

Ada surat di mejaku, tulisan dan amplop bernoda darah, cirri khas Falleci. Aku membukanya dengan hati – hati.

'Aku undang kau ke mansionku. Datanglah sendiri, ada yang ingin kulakukan padamu. Falleci yang agung.'

Apa maksudnya kulakukan sesuatu itu? Aku jadi was-was pada nona kecil ini.

Sekelebat bayangan tiba – tiba lewat di luar kaca jendela. Aku menoleh, tak ada siapapun. Dengan pelan dan waspada aku berjalan kea rah jendela kemudian membukanya.

Tak ada apa – apa kecuali bercak darah.

--------

Malam melarut jadi satu dengan langit. Saatnya untuk tidur bagi semuanya.

Aku melepas ikat kepala dan perbanku, menyisakan tubuh telanjang yang seperti batu tulis. Aku tak biasa memakai perban saat tidur di kasur. Sekali – kali, kubiarkan kulitku bernapas.

_Fied White…_

"Ng?"

Apa Cuma perasaanku, sepertinya ada yang memanggil.

_Tolong…_

"Siapa?", tanyaku pada ruang kosong. Tak ada jawaban.

Ketukan di jendela membuatku kaget. Ada kelelawar kecil berwarna merah. Kalau cuma satu tidak apa tapi yang kulihat di sini lusinan. Apa maksudnya ini?

Para makhluk kecil itu mengetuk dengan liar. Hantaman dari kelelawar yang paling besar membuat jendela terbuka lebar. Mereka langsung terbang mencericit masuk mengepungku.

_Gawat! Aku belum mengunci jendela!, _rutukku dalam hati.

Cericitan kelelawar membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi. Dengan cepat aku menggumamkan sihir. Mereka langsung terpental menabrak dinding. Aku harus melawan. Dengan cepat aku mengenakan celana jeans robek dan baju lengan panjang warna putih. Tak ada waktu membebat tubuhku.

Aku langsung keluar lewat jendela. Para kelelawar itu mengikutiku.

Aku bertarung melawan makhluk - makhluk kecil ini sambil berlari tanpa arah. Darah mengucur dari tiap luka yang ada. Mereka mengigitku terus – terusan. Sabetan cakar dan sihirku tidak dihiraukan.

Aku sadar. Mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat.

------

"Uagh!", aku terpental ke suatu ruangan gelap. Kelelawar yang mengikutiku menghilang.

Aku berada di dalam ruangan gelap separti sebuah ruang utama sebuah rumah mewah. Temaramnya cahaya membuatku tak bias melihat pasti. Ada tangga hitam yang dipernis sedemikian rupa di hadapanku. Tiga orang berdiri di atasnya.

DeMitt dan Ashtray dari divisi empat Vilain dan Falleci di tengah mereka.

Gawat! Ini mansion Falleci.

Kabur dengan sopan percuma, pintu di belakangku sudah tertutup dengan suara bantingan yang keras.

"Selamat dating, Fied White.", sapa Falleci penuh senyum.

DeMitt menyeringai begitu pula dengan Ash.

Falleci berjalan turun dari tangga dan kemudian membantuku derdiri. Dia memerhatikan seluruh tubuhku. Aku tahu apa yang dia incar dan secara tak langsung aku memberikannya. Falleci menyentuh lengan kiriku – lengan yang tertulis huruf Frios tentang segel dan sebagainya. Ia tersenyum culas.

"Mari minum teh. Jangan menolak ya.", senyumnya sambil mengamit lenganku.

Memang, aku tak bisa menolak. Tak boleh malah.

-----

Kami berempat duduk di teras belakang. Meja bundar dengan satu teko penuh teh dan empat cangkir tersedia di sana juga kue dan coklat.

Aku berada tepat di depan Falleci. Dia memerhatikanku penuh minat.

DeMitt memakan habis semua coklat yang ada. Ash bersandar tenang sambil menyerup tehnya. Tidak sopan jika aku tidak meminumnya barang sedikit.

"Jadi bolehkah?", ujar Falleci tiba – tiba.

"Ng?"

"Bolehkah aku mempelajari huruf yang ada di tubuhmu? Agar jadi kekuatanku?", tanyanya setengah memohon.

"Nona Falleci, kuharap anda tahu apa maksud perkataanmu.", balasku pelan sambil menyesap teh.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya.", celetuk seseorang yang baru datang. Bloody Raigen

Bagus, sekarang aku benar – benar terkepung.

Raigen berdiri di belakangku. Tiga orang lelaki ini bersiap akan reaksiku.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Falleci lagi.

"Kau menginginkan salah satu kekuatan Heroes, aku untuk apa?", aku balik bertanya.

"Jelas Fied, untuk mengalahkan Heroes. Aku dengar kekuatanmu ada di huruf yang terpatri di tubuhmu. Kalau bisa memiliki artinya, aku bisa menambahkannya untuk golongan penyihir di Villain seperti Rovina.", jelasnya sambil berdiri seolah bersiap menangkapku.

"Kalau aku menolak? Ini sebenarnya segel."

"Tak bisa menolak. Aku akan hancurkan segel itu agar kakuatanmu bisa jadi milikku.", jawabnya kukuh.

"Maaf."

Aku langsung melompat ke belakang. Kakiku dengan keras mendarat di antara rerumputan hijau keunguan – daerah taman belakang Falleci. Spontan Raigen menerjangku. Kami bergulat satu sama lain. Aku menghempaskannya dengan sihir angin. Tak ayal, Raigen mendarat sepuluh meter ke sisi lain dengan buruk.

Ash mulai maju dan menghantamkan tinjunya padaku saat aku lengah. Aku terpelanting ke kiri menhantam sesemakan berduri. Luka akibat gigitan kelelawar merembeskan darah lagi.

"Uhk!", pekikku.

Tangan seseorang mencengkramku lalu menarikku keluar dari sesemakan. DeMitt. Pandangannya licik seperti iblis.

"Earth dodge!", teriakku. Tiba – tiba pilat tanah menghantam dagu DeMitt telak. Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Raigen dan Ash. Dari sepersekian detik itu, kepalaku pening. Pusing menyerangku tanpa ampun. Ditambah suara biola dari Falleci yang sedari tadi masih di teras. Dia memainkan biola. Melodianya membuat sihirku kacau.

Ada apa ini?

"Beraninya kau menghajarku!!", raung DeMitt dari belakang. Dengan kuat dia mendorong kepalaku, menghantamkannya ke tanah. Ash menginjak tangan kananku. Senjatanya teracung kearahku.

"Shatter!!Mo—Argh!!", ucapanku terhenti karena Raigen menginjak tangan kiriku. Rasa pusingnya makin parah. DeMitt – dengan wajah liarnya – mengunci kakiku.

"Kalian!!", jeritku.

"Tenanglah Fied White.", ujar Falleci sambil berjalan menuju kami. "Ini akibatnya kau tak mau bekerja sama. Terpaksa kami buat kau seperti ini."

Falleci…kau…ugh!?"

"Pusing dan sakit bukan? Teh yang kau minum itu, sejak awal cangkirnya sudah dilumuri racun pelumpuh untuk penyihir. Rovina yang membuatkannya.", jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Ini berbahaya.", sergahku kasar.

Falleci mengeluarkan jarum suntik. Tanpa aba – aba, dia menyuntikkannya tepat di leherku.

"Kita lhat nanti..", senyumnya bengis.

Pandanganku memudar dan kepalan tanganku mengendur. Aku pingsan. 


End file.
